In distributed systems, deriving a consistent view of shared state is a classic problem. In general consistency refers to two or more distributed entities reaching the same conclusions about the value of a shared variable. Many models for consistency exist in the literature. Each model defines different semantics for what constitutes a consistent view of distributed state. For example, an eventually consistent model stipulates that once changes to the state cease, all entities will converge on the same value for that state. Other models of consistency are more stringent, ensuring that all entities necessarily follow the same sequence of transitions to reach the same eventual state. Most previous work in this area has focused on providing efficient solutions for a specific model of consistency.